Users have access to a wide variety of content from a wide variety of sources. Network access, for instance, may be used to provide a variety of content to a user, such as streaming movies, video-on-demand, music, downloadable content for local storage, and so on. However, the user may interact with a device at a location that shares bandwidth of the network with other devices, such as at a residence (e.g., the user's home), a business, and so on. Therefore, consumption of content by the other devices at the location may affect the ability of the user's device to consume content.